


【土银】非典型abo

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: 先婚后爱*土银穿越到abo世界*甜宠*灵感来自古早的“b眼里的ao是什么样子的”
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Kudos: 6





	【土银】非典型abo

*先婚后爱

*土银穿越到abo世界

*甜宠

*灵感来自古早的“b眼里的ao是什么样子的”

————————

土方十四郎和坂田银时坐在婚房里大眼瞪小眼，土方以前想象过自己的婚姻会是什么样的，但是没想到会发生在异世界，更没想到结婚对象还是在原世界和自己关系一般的万事屋老板———坂田银时。

尴尬的气氛在婚房中蔓延，蔓延过桌子上的份子钱和象征着爱情百年好合的玫瑰花束与百合花，坂田银时挠挠头，满不在乎气氛就去拿桌子上的喜糖吃，土方十四郎忍无可忍一把打掉了喜糖，大喊“为什么我会和你结婚啊！”

“ 你就算是这么问我我也不知道啊！我也是穿越者，我听说好像是ao配种什么的吧。阿银已经好久没有补充过糖分了你这样也太过分了”

土方十四郎扶着额“我知道是ao配种，咱们两个都是从普通的世界穿越过来的，没有信息素发情期那种乱七八糟的东西，非要说起来咱们两个应该被认定为这个世界的b，我是因为想当警察，听说只有a才能当警察，我才谎报性别的，你是怎么回事？”

“ 哟，土方君真是阴险啊。身为公务员居然欺骗政府。”

“ 闭嘴，我只是不想让乱七八糟的东西改变我的职业梦想而已。别打岔，你是怎么回事？”

坂田银时挖着耳朵，漫不经心躺在床上说“我？我来的时候稍微打听了一下这三种性别有什么不一样，大体上听说a很累b也很累但是o的话什么也不用干，我就说自己是o……”

“ 你这样会给别人带来很大困扰的啊！做统计的公务员的工作很累的。”

“阿银也是被骗了啊，本来以为能舒舒服服地白吃白喝，没想到要被强迫着和狗粮混蛋结婚，还有一大堆性别限制和性别歧视，啧。”坂田银时扯了扯自己的颈环，他老觉得这像狗链子一样，系在脖子上痒的要命，让人很不舒服，自己还不能把它拿下来。

“还不是你想偷懒造成的，不要说的自己像一个受害者啊喂。”土方十四郎吐槽道，然后抽了根烟，他感谢他抽烟的习惯，在性别统计的人问起来自己的性别时，自己身上的淡淡烟味和自己多年做警察局副长的气魄让自己欺骗过了统计局的人。“既然你和我都不满意现在的情况，要不我们一起去统计局那里说清楚？大不了交一点罚款挨挨骂，我也不当警察了，也总比现在莫名其妙和不熟悉的人结婚好。”

坂田银时迟疑了一下，说“这样的话主要是对多串君有好处吧？我其实不是特别乐意去啦，但是份子钱分我一半我就勉勉强强答应你。”

土方十四郎把烟蒂按灭，啧了一声，说“你还真的是会讨价还价。”，然后勉强和坂田银时妥协了。坂田银时跟在土方十四郎后面，在路上边走边低着头用手机上着网，搜集着这个世界abo的信息，然后皱起了眉头，发现自己当初真的是贪小便宜吃大亏。o虽然有白吃白喝政府补助的特权，但是几乎就是宠物，在适龄的时候会被分配给a作配偶，实际上双方地位并不平等，许多职业也都不能从事，还有许多直a癌发表歧视o的言论，坂田银时越看越觉得心越沉到谷底，三观崩塌，一个不小心，差点摔倒。路过的一个男子扶了银时一把，然后手指状若无意地拂过银时的后颈，但是银时并没有在意，银时闻见一股玫瑰花的香味，心里暗暗吐槽怎么大男人香水味这么浓，但是毕竟别人帮助了自己，出于礼貌，银时扶着那个男子的胳膊连声道谢。

然后银时没有听见“不客气”的回答，而是听见了“真是个盼着被大街上的人强奸的骚货”的回答，银时几乎是愣在当场，他左右四顾，四周最多只有土方十四郎，他看了看那个男子，确定对方说的是自己以后几乎裂开了。

坂田银时作为一个满嘴黄段子的二十多岁的大叔还是第一次被人称为盼着被强奸的骚货，更重要的是这恶意来的简直是莫名其妙，于是坂田银时拎起那个人的衣领，大喊“你不想要你的巴比伦塔了是吧？”远方的土方十四郎被银时的声音吸引了注意力，他回头看着强悍的坂田银时发火的样子觉得好笑，就忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。坂田银时抬起头狠狠剜了土方一眼，土方就走了过来，想要解围，就说“好好的这是怎么了？”

那个男子一副理直气壮的样子，他并不知道坂田银时和土方是熟人，他丝毫没有觉得自己做错，而是拉着土方评理“这个o不好好戴颈环，走在大街上用他的信息素乱勾引人，当街发骚，还强词夺理。”，坂田银时才发现他的颈环被自己刚刚扯松了，但是他非常确定这个男子是张口胡来，因为自己不可能散发信息素。“我还没有计较你骂人的事情呢，你闻见了我的信息素？”

“ 就算是没有，你不好好戴颈环上街难道不是盼着被强/奸？我说的有错吗？你闻见我的信息素不是高高兴兴地凑过来了吗，装什么贞洁啊。”坂田银时才明白过来，那种玫瑰花味就是所谓的信息素，abo世界的性别歧视真的是让人瞠目结舌。

土方十四郎看不下去了，皱着眉头说“他只是觉得颈环不舒服而已，而且就算是他不好好戴颈环也不是你侮辱他的理由，你真是——”，土方十四郎话音未落，就发现坂田银时凑在了自己身边抱着自己的胳膊捏着嗓子撒娇说“而且他可是我的老公，是优秀的警察。老公！人家被性骚扰了啦！你说怎么办？”那个男子听见警察二字仿佛被电击一样颤抖了起来，夺路而逃，土方为银时突如其来的亲密动作红了脸，他不得不承认银时偶尔还怪可爱的。然后坂田银时看那个男子被吓跑以后就放开了土方，朝着那个男子离去的方向唾了一口唾沫，骂道“这种男人一定找不到老婆！”

他们两个来到了统计局门口，简单说明两个人的性别报错了，其实两个人都是b以后，统计局员工做了一个停的手势，扭过头对着银时说“我知道，你是个b，不是o，还是个有梦想，觉得性别平等，自己绝对不可能比a差的b，对吧？”银时一愣，觉得他的话没说错，就点了点头。然后那个员工对着土方说“你也是一个b，普普通通的b，对吧？”土方十四郎也点点头，然后那个员工用鄙夷的眼神看了他们两个人一眼说“妈的，这年头o装b也就算了，怎么a也跟着装b，是a是o都装b，啧。”

“ 我们两个真的是b啊！”坂田银时嚷嚷起来

“这年头就没有哪个o说自己是o的，你就是个典型的o，啧，真烦，就是因为你们这种人政府控制的o的数量才远远低于预期的。o权运动的诉求我们会考虑的，在此之前别装b了，求你了。a分配不到配偶不说了，缺乏知识的o忽然发情逼的所有人不得不停止上课和工作也是常有的事情，政府在考虑提高o的待遇了，你们出去吧。”银时破口大骂，打算撒泼让员工改变主意，这个时候土方却按住了他，把他拉了出去，银时摸不着头脑，问他“你有办法让政府给咱们改性别？还是说有办法穿越回去？”

“我是说改不了就算了，大不了就这样吧，我觉得这样也没什么不好。”  
—————

坂田银时和土方十四郎认了命，打道回府了。第二天早上土方十四郎一觉醒来就闻见一股饭香味，他披了衣服起身，看见了在厨房忙活的坂田银时，他感觉到有些不敢相信。

“太阳打西边出来了？我记得你不是早起的人。”

“你不要看不起人啊狗粮混蛋！我是看后半辈子我都要靠着你养了，想着白吃白喝有点不好意思，才给你做早饭的。不过你得好好珍惜啊，我可不是家庭主妇，不是每一天都能起得来给你做饭的。”

土方还没来得及吐槽银时原来也会不好意思，就被银时端出来的饭吸引了注意力，出乎土方的意料，银时做的饭居然看起来还蛮好吃的。煎鸡蛋白白嫩嫩而蛋黄略带溏心，三明治中夹着新鲜的沙拉酱和鸡腿肉，土方看的食指大动，但是他并不想表现出来自己受到了引诱来让银时得意，就装着一脸冷淡地拿起筷子尝了尝，发现饭菜的味道也是好吃的让人流泪，土方胃口大开，不知不觉中，就吃完了所有的饭。银时系着围裙洋洋得意地问土方“怎么样？不错吧？”

“也就一般吧，没有蛋黄酱的饭没有灵魂。”土方吃完了饭，剔着牙坐在沙发上。看着银时骂骂咧咧地去洗盘子，土方忽然觉得这样也不错，他是大户人家的私生子，从小就没有感受过家庭的温暖，后来因为职业的危险性，他也早早断了结婚的念头，但是就是这么一个在异世界的上午，他头一次感受到了自己一直求而不得的稀松平常家庭的幸福与温暖，也让他滋生了一种想要一直这么过下去的想法。

坂田银时收拾完了厨房，一回头发现土方还在沙发上不动，就问“你不去上班吗？”

土方抬起头看着脸上还沾着面粉的银时，答道“你不知道吗？政府会给新结合的a和o放一个星期的“标记”假，我在接下来的一个星期都不用去上班。”

银时一个箭步冲了上来，一屁股坐在了土方十四郎身上来给土方施压，同时双手拎着土方十四郎的衣领说“你他妈怎么不早和我说，早知道你今天上午不上班我就不起个大早给你做饭了。你赔阿银的回笼觉！我的饭是做给赚钱养我的土方君而不是好吃懒做的大叔的。赔我！”土方十四郎对银时的贤惠印象消失的干干净净，就干脆握住银时的手腕翻身用全身力量把他压在身下。然后低下头贴着银时的脸庞说：

“你以后还不是要靠我养啊！再说了这是带薪休假啦！”

“你好沉啊！给我让开！阿银要断气了。我不管，我起个大早做饭凭什么你就悠哉悠哉的什么都不用干啊！”银时手脚并用地反抗着。

“你刚才不也坐在我身上了？你也知道这是什么滋味了吧？再说了我看你话还说的挺利索的也不像断气的样子。”土方紧紧按着坂田银时的双手防止他反击，与此同时把全身的重量压在了银时的下盘好牢牢固定住他，土方凑近了银时的脸洋洋得意地欣赏他一脸不爽但是无可奈何的表情，他们两个脸颊的距离近的只要银时略一抬头就可以和土方接吻，银时本来想张嘴骂人好让土方从自己身上下去，但是银时注视着土方近在咫尺的脸，他的心脏不由得漏了一拍，他如今凑近仔细一看才觉得土方的脸算得上丰神俊朗，只是自己和他成天打打闹闹并未在意。土方也被银时那对为自己失神的猩红的眸子吸引了进去，气氛不自觉地变得暧昧粘腻，土方的目光一路往下到了银时的柔软红润的双唇上，银时的呼吸喷在自己脸上痒痒的，土方的心跳为之加速，此时只要他略一低头就能亲上银时的双唇。

土方不自觉地低下了头凑近银时，就在这个时候，耳尖都透着红色的银时一把推开了土方，他大口大口地喘着气让自己呼吸平静下来，同时抬起头看着土方说“这样吧，你去超市买瓶蛋黄酱好了，顺便也帮我买一箱草莓牛奶。”土方此时才回过了神，反应过来的时候也红了脸，不假思索地连声答应着，转身就要穿衣出门。银时看土方背过了身子，才抬起手指意犹未尽地摸了摸自己的双唇，刚才土方的气息几乎要灼伤他。

土方的手在握上门把手的时候动作一滞，然后回头对银时说“我不能出去。”

“怎么了？”

“这里的ao标记是要花上足足一个星期的。我要是这么出去，只能说明我那方面不行。我以后都别想抬起头做a了。”

坂田银时一愣，说“那我是不是也不能出去？”

土方十四郎点点头，然后继续说“我看你乘机用这一个星期好好补补课好了，这个世界对o真的很歧视，o要注意的地方挺多的。”

银时有些崩溃，抱着头说“我既不想一个星期不出门也不想讨好那些直a癌大叔啊！老天爷啊求你救救阿银吧！”就在此时，门外响起了敲门声

“坂田先生在家吗？”听起来是一个甜美娇弱的女孩子的声音，坂田银时的注意力被敲门声吸引了，他直接走了过去开门。土方十四郎看着却感觉心里警铃大作：ao结合以后连着一个星期都是发情期，天打雷劈都不会打扰这段时间的ao，挑这个时候上门还点名要找o的人是什么心态？如果是不怀好意的话，又未免太大胆了。土方拿不定主意，就在此时一个电话吸引了他的注意力，他回到了房间接起电话。

“喂？”

“我是源外老爹，实在是抱歉，那次在使用机器想看看我追的abo文的结局的时候不小心让你们穿越进去了，我已经知道怎么能让你们回来了———”

另一边，银时打开门以后却发现门外是一个娇小可爱的女孩子，银时示意她进来坐，那个女孩子在听到这句话以后整个人都激动了起来，她的嘴唇剧烈地抖动着，但是她强行压抑着，咬着牙说“我不想和a待在一起。”银时觉得这个姑娘对a这个集体有着偏激的敌意，银时觉得她有些幼稚而好笑，但是出于尊重，就关上了门，和她在楼道站着，此时银时才闻到这个小姑娘身上的香水味浓的惊人，银时皱皱眉头，“好香。”他不喜欢女孩子喷太浓的香水，但是这种情况下这个姑娘身上的应该是信息素，坂田银时心里一荡，这个漂亮姑娘也是个想要勾引他的流氓吗？银时打量着面前的这个姑娘，她长的娇小可人，让人有保护欲，同时眼里却有一股不服输的劲，像一只皮毛柔软光滑却非常机敏的小动物，是他的菜。但是他此时却感觉兴趣缺缺，像是吃饱的人对着山珍海味无动于衷。

那个姑娘张口了“你能闻见我的信息素，但是不被吸引，你果然也是o，姐妹！”

银时被这句姐妹惊的虎躯一震，他不知道该怎么解释自己并非abo中的任何一种性别，自己只是穿越过来的普通人，能闻见味道，只是不像a那样会被吸引，也不像b那样全然感觉不到信息素，不过他说出来也一定不会有人相信，银时想了想，最后艰难地说“我不是o，我非要说的话应该是b。”

那个姑娘用怜悯的眼神望着他，说“我明白，姐妹，我都明白的。我也是o权组织的，我的社会身份也是b，这也是不得已的事情。”

银时心里默默吐槽，你明白个屁，但是出于礼貌他并没有说出来。

那个姑娘继续说“不提这些伤心事。我昨天在统计局看见你的第一眼我就知道我们是同类，所以我打算邀请你明天干个大事情。”

[土银]非典型abo[土银]非典型abo (三)

“什么大事?”

“你知道吧?三天以后就是全国性的大赛，通过大赛的人能被选入全国最好的道场学习刀术。我知道你也是有梦想的o，-起去吗?相互有个照应。”少女的脸因为兴奋而微微泛红。

“我知道，可是这种选拔性比赛不会让o参加吧?”银时忽然想到abo文里都有一种叫抑制剂的东西，又说“难不成你有抑制剂?“是的，就是这样。有了抑制剂的话就能去参加比赛了。那不是普通的抑制剂，是好东西，虽然说现在不在我手上，但是我已经花大价钱买了，明天去找人拿货。”

坂田银时从上到下打量着那个少女，少女被打量到感觉有些不自在的时候，坂田银时说"是不是他和你说，多拉几个o会有优

那个少女的脸红了红，自己想乘机卖个人情的目的被识破了，然后她难为情地点了点头“是的，不过我也是真的想和你-起参加大赛的。我虽然身处o权组织，但是o装b的同类并不好找，大家都非常小心翼翼。'坂田银时笑着摆摆手，说“没关系，我很谢谢你了，明天去取货的时候别忘了叫上我。

然后坂田银时目送着少女离去以后，回了屋子，他- -进门被满室烟味呛得咳嗽了两声，然后听见没好气的土方的声音“我以为你和那个姑娘聊得上头不知道回来了呢。你现在好歹是我名正言顺的配偶，麻烦你注意注意我的名声，不要随随便便撩人啊混蛋。

坂田银时漫不经心地挖着耳朵，翘了个二郎腿坐在沙发上说“哟，多串君原来还有像小.学生一样幼稚的占有欲啊。不过人家是个o,在这个世界里的大多数人眼里我们两个最多是好姐妹啦。多串君在别扭什么呢?你干脆就是吃醋了吧?”坂田银时单手撑在土方身侧，靠近土方盯着他的眼睛问道，土方十四郎受不了坂田银时直率的目光，于是扭过头眼神飘忽着回避了银时的问题，自顾自说道"毕竟你又不是o，是个男人，而她是女人。”坂田银时怼他说“不要把我说的像在发情期的混蛋啦，再说我又不喜欢女人。等等，听你的意思，你也不喜欢女人吧?”坂田银时也发现了土方吃醋的点着实奇怪，而且他留意到土方对美丽的少女并没有普通男人应有的兴趣。

土方咳嗽了两声，放下抽了半支的烟，生硬地转了个话题说"算了，不说这些，明天咱们要干个大事。

“又要干大事?大事要被干死了。"察觉到土方想要转移话题的坂田银时失落地重新陷入到沙发里。

“你知道我们为什么会来这个世界吗?源外老爹的追书机器因为太阳暴晒出故障了所以把咱俩传送来了这个世界。明天中午十二点源外老爹会重新让他的机器晒出故障让咱俩穿越回去。要把握好这- -次机会啊，江户的晴天不太多，而且日子拖的越久那种容易出故障的机器就越不靠谱，日子久了咱俩可能就真的回不去了。天然卷，你明白这次机会难得吧?

银时略一沉吟，说“我明白，但是我拒绝。

然后银时在和土方的骂骂咧咧中把那个女孩的事情讲清楚了，土方听那个女孩的事情总觉得隐隐约约有点不对劲，但是他又说不出来。银时索性拿起土方抽剩的半支烟，点了起来叼在口中说“你也觉得不对劲吧?虽然咱俩不太懂这个世界信息素什么的玩意，但是在动真格的比武中就算是咱们这样没有乱七八糟味道的男人身上也会因为剧烈运动散发出汗味和血腥味，那种自动散发信息素的o就能靠着抑制剂在那种流血流汗的场合藏的严严实实?还是在免不了肢体接触的武斗场合?就算是有那种好东西，途径也一定非常严密，不是有钱就能买得到的。她连同伴都找不到能找到这种渠道?这件事情从头到尾就写着蹊跷两个字。”坂田银时叹了一口

气'那个天真的小姑娘应该是花了大价钱，特殊渠道的东西不好退钱，我想明天陪着她过去看看，万一她出了事情，我能救她而没有救，我一辈子都过不去心里这个坎。你先回

“蹊跷是蹊跷，但是蹊跷的会不会是那个小姑娘?万一-那个小姑娘是配合着别人玩仙人跳骗你下火坑，那你怎么办?我劝你别光看表面把她想的太好，你不放心她我还不放心你呢，让我一个警察把你留在这里我也心里过不去这个坎。

坂田银时挑眉盯着土方，说，“你陪我?”“我陪你。不过话说回来你会抽烟? "土方盯着坂田银时咬着的那支即将抽完的烟。坂田银时耸耸肩把抽剩的烟头放进烟灰缸随手摁灭，然后舔舔嘴唇，说"不会，只不过我觉得抽烟适合耍帅罢了

“重点不是烟，是看什么人抽罢了。'“好啦，勉强承认你抽烟的样子很帅啦,非要我说出来吗混蛋。”坂田银时别过了脸，他洁白的耳尖烧的通红，烟灰缸里的烟头冒着未熄灭的一点点红光，土方十四郎后知后觉发现他们刚刚算是来了个间接接吻。


End file.
